


浪双飞

by Goosee



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosee/pseuds/Goosee
Summary: 徐峰(总攻)/龚俊x张哲瀚（互攻）预警：- R🔞 +直白的器官描写- 【3P】【双龙】【口交】【肛交】- 作者快乐老家在二次元，不是任何人的粉丝。吨吨吨喝了假酒，无情磕药。- 希望大家阅后即焚，不要纠结文笔人设 bug等等。不要上升真人，不要打扰别人。做快乐干饭宝贝，下一篇更香嘻嘻。
Relationships: 张哲瀚/龚俊, 徐峰/张哲瀚, 徐峰/龚俊, 龚俊/张哲瀚
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. 1

徐峰是一个健身教练，某天晚上有一个学员鸽了训练，给他发消息道歉，他严肃回复说没关系，这次缺的课时间要再调整。暗想今天可以提前下班回家给俊俊一个惊喜了。

刚进玄关，就听到浴室里传来哗哗的水声。徐峰一愣，就笑了，俊俊和我真是心有灵犀，这小家伙肯定在提前做准备，这么迫不及待嘛。他一边脱衣服一边进屋，准备突然冲进浴室在浴缸里抱住龚俊来个““鸳鸳戏水”，这时，一个陌生男人的声音响起，

“龚俊你他妈有完没完，一直嘬老子奶，嘬嘬嘬，乳头都给老子嘬大了！”  
“你，你轻一点摸啊。嗯……轻一点”

龚俊熟悉的压抑的呻吟声在徐峰耳边炸起，那声音似是推拒又似勾引，难耐又诱人。

徐峰沉下脸色，走到浴室门口，发现地上散落着不属于自己的运动衣和粉色的子弹内裤。而浴室门还开着一个缝，这是，饥渴难耐到来不及关门？俊俊怎么能背着我偷男人，难道我天天艹他还不能满足他吗？

透过门缝徐峰看向他和龚俊一起定制的超大型浴缸，里面的两个人在颠鸾倒凤。徐峰紧紧盯着被龚俊圈在怀里处于下位的那个长发男子的脸。嗯？这个人，徐峰隐隐约约有听说过，他是是龚俊讲立麦脱口秀的那个清吧里的驻唱歌手张哲瀚。俊俊还说这个男的以前在地下打搏击，还说张想让我和他打一场看看谁更强，不会那个时候他们两个就暗通款曲了，表面说是比试其实是要向我宣战抢走俊俊？

“你技术行不行啊，你个笨蛋，都这么半天了，你不行还是我在上面吧。”  
龚俊粗喘着回应道，“明明打赌输给我说要被我压一次。我还没做过1呢，其实我本钱也不小，我干不过峰哥我还干不了你？”边说边将第三根手指伸进张哲瀚后穴，混着水声在里面搅动。

张哲瀚闷哼一声，手指抓紧了浴缸边缘，扭动结实的身体，体内温润的软肉吸吮着龚俊修长的手指。龚俊头抵在张哲瀚胸口，专心挑逗着那一处敏感，张哲瀚发出了细碎的呻吟，手也没闲着，用粗糙的指腹打磨龚俊的铃口，龚俊的肉棒，不断汨出前列腺液，流出一根淫靡的丝线。

“快一点，快一点啊，啊，啊，要到了”张哲瀚身后甬道紧紧咬住龚俊手指，随着一阵目眩，泻了出来。  
“你手别停，嘶—————”龚俊的腰小幅摇动，几乎和张哲瀚同时达到了高潮。  
“龚俊！你他妈喷我身上了！”  
“你别急嘛，用水冲冲就行。你放松点啊，我要进去了，放松。”

徐峰听着他们的淫词浪语，脑子里一片空白，在他的视线里张哲瀚一条腿搭在浴缸边，龚俊微躬身子，不断调整着肉棒进入的角度。白花花的屁股在他眼前摇晃，那水滴缓缓从龚俊股间流下，他顾不得生气，脑海中却回忆昨天事后清理时，龚俊扶着腰斜倚在枕头上，后穴不断涌出精液的媚态，身下的肉棒昂扬，渗出的液体在内裤上留下了洇湿的印记。

徐峰不想再忍下去了，一把推开门，却是张哲瀚先注意到了徐峰，他急忙推龚俊，身陷情欲的龚俊还来不及反应，双臀就被熟悉的烙铁般炽热的大手固定住。徐峰伸出两指在龚俊穴中一番搅动，便换上了自己的巨物，一挺身，进入了龚俊的后花园。

“哥....哥...你..我...我不是....哥你听我说....”


	2. 2

徐峰没理会，一只手搂住龚俊的腰帮他维持平衡，另一只手捏弄着他通红的乳粒，不停摆腰冲撞，巨大的囊袋啪啪作响，清脆的声音在浴室里回荡。这时徐峰抬腿跨进浴缸，搅起一阵波澜，就算是超大浴缸，三个人也显得逼仄。

持续的撞击，让龚俊一句完整的话都说不出，他的身体随着徐峰的频率一下一下耸动，口中呜呜咽咽。

张哲瀚在水中仿佛被定格了一样，徐峰这一连串的举动让他尴尬得不知道如何是好。他被压在最下面，龚俊的腿还挤在他的两腿之间，根本不能移动。龚俊被汗浸湿的头在他胸前甩动，几滴汗珠撒在他的胸膛。

龚俊的喘息和腰腹的抖动再度唤起了张哲瀚勃发，微弯阴茎向上顶起，频频被龚俊乱甩的鸡儿扫到，更添一份刺激。张哲瀚的睫毛微微颤动，抬眼一瞥埋头苦干没心情搭理他的徐峰，再看看被巨屌干到眼神迷离的龚俊，喉结上下滚动。他在浴缸里蹭了蹭，一手抚慰自己，一手扶住龚俊的脸，深吻下去，舌尖咽下龚俊的微哼。

龚张二人黏腻亲吻声让徐峰脸色更加沉黑。他脱下内裤重新进入，加大力度攻伐，右手探到龚俊下身，攥住龚俊的’本钱‘，激得龚俊一激灵，险些咬破张哲瀚的舌头。龚俊不愿面对自己初次出轨做一未遂就被男友撞破的窘境，更不想随欲逐流被上下两人操纵，主动撩水泼向张哲瀚，随即轻捻张哲瀚乳珠，他知道这是被他开发好的敏感之处。

张哲瀚轻咬龚俊下唇，又轻佻舔过，抹去刚才小小的惩罚。他想再捉弄捉弄龚俊，手离开自己的肉棍，伸向龚俊‘老巢’。张哲瀚神色一凛，因为他探到的并不是湿润的阴茎，是一只手。可能是被欲望支配着的身体放松了神经，原本身手敏捷的他来不及挣脱，便被那只大手牢牢钳住。和龚俊细长白嫩时时保养的手不同，徐峰的手日日被器械磨砺十分粗糙还带着硬茧。张哲瀚瞪向徐峰想让他放手，却撞进徐峰野兽一样的眼眸，他眉目深邃面无表情，身体没有停止律动，大蟒一下下凿进龚俊的肉洞。张哲瀚想，‘也许他和我是一类人，疯魔’。

龚俊还在小声呢喃，徐峰抓着张哲瀚的手，压着他抚向龚俊的几把。不同大小粗粝的手交替刺激着龚俊的冠状沟和马眼的时候也会碰到对方，两个人对视之间都以沉默应对。你来我往，好像是在争夺无上的权柄。龚俊被两个方向的力量拉扯身体止不住的哆嗦，湿肿的后穴被打出白沫，噗叽噗叽地溅出肠液。徐峰魁梧的身躯压在龚俊后背，汗水像是粘合剂，让两人颤栗同频。徐峰半抽出大几把，再用力一顶挤压到龚俊前列腺，同时抬起手拍得龚俊娇臀啪啪作响。

张哲瀚艰难换了个方向躺在龚俊身下，用嘴裹住了龚俊的阳物，舌头压向尿道口。龚俊受双重刺激之下前面先行喷发在张哲瀚嘴里，呛得张哲瀚直咳嗽。

龚俊甚至后穴无师自通学会了潮喷。他身体一阵抽搐，肉道剧烈收缩裹紧了徐峰的大鸡巴，徐峰也不想再忍，狂操十几下后精关失守射进了龚俊肠道深处。身上两个人的喘息让张哲瀚无措起来，躺在冷水里让他的神智被唤回，突然感觉声音离自己越来越远。我只是一个无端端闯进来的人，他想，我该离开这儿，身体却无法逃离只能勉强支撑自己坐起。

龚俊高潮后已经完全失去力气，徐峰退出他身体之后缓缓也跪坐在了浴缸里，让他靠在自己的身上。伸手放掉已经凉透的水，打开花洒。调好水温之后，先冲洗了龚俊的身体，再用手指掏出龚俊他体内的精液。清理完毕，轻轻把龚俊放在浴缸的一侧后，徐峰看向一言不发的张哲瀚，突然打开水龙头用花洒大力冲向张哲瀚，因为他不仅身上精迹斑斑，嘴角也残留着龚俊精液的痕迹，鸦羽一样的睫毛也沾染了星星点点。

随便冲了冲自己之后，徐峰站起身迈出浴缸，从柜子里找出两个大浴巾扔给浴缸里瘫倒的两个人。看着他们随便揉了揉身上的水珠，徐峰一手扛起龚俊另一只手拽着张哲瀚，走出了浴室。

被仰面朝天摔到床上的张哲瀚还是想不明白，自己明明恢复了行动能力，明明可以赶紧离开这里，怎么鬼使神差地跟进了（被拉进了）卧室呢。他失焦的眼神扫向一边瘫倒的龚俊，在他脸上也找不出答案。突然一大片阴影压下。一个低沉隐忍的声音响起：‘你就是张哲瀚？’

徐峰一手按住张哲瀚向上交叉的着手腕，同时打开张哲瀚的腿，粗黑的硕物劈开他未经人事的肉穴，持续耸动腰肢。张哲瀚穴口细密的疼痛仿佛麻痹了他的神经，他想要大喊却发现嗓子发不出声音，身体像是被战车碾压过一般，快感却在体内升腾。

徐峰加重插拔了几个来回，就翻过张哲瀚的身体，换了个姿势，让他面向龚俊跪着，自己下床站立着进攻。不留情面重重地抽插让张哲瀚不知身在何处，他听到徐峰又问了一遍，带着轻慢的语气 ‘你就是张哲瀚？’。


	3. 3

‘嗯…..嗯啊…嗯……..’张哲瀚脸抵在床单上发出幼兽般的嘤咛，好像是在对徐峰的问题做出回应。

他脑子里一团乱麻：怎么回事？这就是龚俊口中的温柔体贴大哥哥？从没发过脾气的好好先生？本以为是龚俊吹逼的‘无敌性爱机器大炮’倒是真的存在，可是这鸡巴过分的大了，好疼，也，有点...舒服？

徐峰埋头苦干的同时也没有忽视他的漂亮男孩。看过去的时候龚俊还在微微喘息，小奶子随呼吸声一颤一颤的，他媚眼弯弯，朝徐峰咧开嘴笑。

徐峰原本对他今晚实行的‘出轨行动’感到的愤懑和不解就在这瞬间消散，哎，面对俊俊他总是这样毫无原则。俊俊这么可爱，他想做的事一定是有道理的，一定是自己让俊俊不满意了，才让他想寻求刺激，主动让刺激上门是对自己的磨练。这个刺激也是个硬茬子，只要把这个张哲瀚干服，俊俊就不会多给他眼神。边思考边狠凿了数下，让鸡巴进入张哲瀚肉穴更深处。

龚俊确实没想到，自己一个玩笑般的赌约，竟造就了这样的局面。他看着男朋友徐峰，和，自己好感的对象张哲瀚在自己的床上翻滚交缠，一点儿都没有吃醋是不可能的，这双重醋意反而激得他性致高昂，随着两人的频率撸动自己嫩色的肉棒。嘴里还故意发出呼哧呼哧的声音，想引起他们注意，却没收到半点回应。龚俊撇了撇嘴，抓了床头一管润滑液，手脚并用爬到徐峰和张哲瀚旁边，扶着张哲瀚丰满的肉臀，攀着徐峰宽厚的肩膀，在徐峰耳边哼唧：

‘哥， 峰哥，我也想要嘛，我想试试，让我试试吧。我也挺大的，你歇一会儿，看我也能把他操得喵喵叫….’

徐峰没有让开，而是用唇封住了龚俊喋喋不休的小嘴，温柔碾磨，交换着津液。右手也毫不懈怠，在张哲瀚被撑圆的后穴点按揉捏。粗砺的指腹抚弄着随着肉棒翻卷出来的嫩肉，让张哲瀚发出难耐的呻吟。

龚俊接着俯下身，用润湿的舌头舔弄徐峰鸡巴和张哲瀚肉壶相连接的地方，发出啧啧水声。徐峰耐力过人，张哲瀚却难以忍受万蚁噬心般的麻痒，想躲避，又贪恋龚俊热烈的湿吻，攥着床单的手指微微发白，身下还不住迎合徐峰的搅动。

‘龚俊……你… 啊…. 别进来,别进来, 啊……..拿出去啊…….别舔了….啊嗯.. 嗯…’

‘张老师 你叫床的声音… 嗯… 好听……也教教我呗‘ 龚俊边舔边嘟囔，’好紧，放松点啊，张老师你喜欢我这样吧，你一定喜欢，瞧你，屁眼都羞得颤抖，让我亲亲‘

徐峰揉了揉龚俊头发，和他对了一个眼神，抱起张哲瀚后自己平躺在床上，青筋鼓胀的鸡巴还插在淫水乱流的蜜穴里，手指接连两下揪扯张哲瀚的奶头后，示意龚俊加入进来。

龚俊坐直身体一手扶鸡巴，一手挑逗着张哲瀚的龟头，又用自己的冠状沟勾刮张哲瀚囊袋下面柔软的的鼠蹊部，惹得他身躯酥麻颤声怒骂。龚俊拧开瓶盖，挤了不少水感润滑在徐峰和张哲瀚连接的部位，手指裹满润滑剂挤挨着徐峰的巨根缓慢伸进张哲瀚的肠壁里搅了搅。随后便换上自己勃动的肉柱，对准张哲瀚的花穴缓慢而坚定地，插了进去。


End file.
